Fairy Lives
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Can you accept a love that is one-sided? One where you have so much to lose while the other doesn't? Love comes with many obstacles, but how far will you go to reach your happily ever after? NO LONGER IN PROGRESS! UPDATING REGULARLY!
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: I have two new stories, mainly NaLu, with all the couples of Fairy Tail that I'm willing to write about in the process. None of them are complete. None of them have more than three chapters written out. I received a message, or review, saying that someone wanted a preview of my new stories and that gave me an idea. I haven't been working on one specifically, usually both, and that is getting me nowhere, so I'm letting you fans vote! I will be posting up both of my new stories with a one chapter preview! What I want you fans to do is read them both and review for your favorite and whichever one gets the most reviews by... the end of the week? June 19, 2017. That is the one I will focus on! You can review for both if you like. Does everyone understand?**

 **Now this is just a preview. A single chapter. I will be keeping it up so I can update it when I finally finish writing it completely, so don't expect constant new chapters. I haven't finished writing this story. Read both. Review for favorite. I will do everything in my power to speed write and complete the one that wins. If I get far enough where I feel like I'm at a good pace, I'll start posting up chapters, but most likely when I finish writing completely because I hate writing week by week. It's annoying.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope the best story wins!**

 ***NOTES!**

 **\- Stories names may change**

 **\- First chapters may change because first draft**

* * *

 _*fairy dust gets thrown up in the air*_

Fairy Lives

 _*fairy dusts starts to shimmer down*_

Chapter 1

 _*hacking like crazy because I'm allergic to glitter and dusts*_

* * *

"You sure it's a good idea for you to attend the ceremony as well?" Gray asked absentmindedly, trying to find where his shirt had disappeared to in the room.

"You say it like it's a bad idea." Jellal informed, letting Freed fuss over straightening his clothes.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea, I'm just asking if you think it's a good one." Gray repeated.

"I'm just like one of you, aren't I? The mark suddenly appeared on me as well; I need to find my partner just like everyone else." He answered.

"Yeah, one of us. Only difference is you're the prince while we're low lever soldiers," Gajeel replied, his voice taking up a sort of snide undertone as he glared at the ceiling.

"You all don't have to be here, you know. You should be getting ready as well. The event is quickly approaching," Jellal stated, putting his hand over Freed's shoulder to stop the man, notifying him that he was all right with the way he looked.

"We are ready," Natsu snorted, offering a toothy grin.

Jellal turned away from the mirror to notice them all wearing their warrior armor, weapons secured to their sides, their wings raised up elegantly pointing upward. His friends never drop their postures unless truly relaxed or drunk out their minds. He then looked down to himself, in his suit of silk, his expression turned sour at the contrast.

"You think I'm a bit overdressed then? Will it be obvious that I'm not some normal fairy? I don't want them thinking I'm royalty right off the bat; I want to get to know the real me more before she finds out about my… status…"

"If that's all you're worried about then the answer is pretty obvious," Alzack started, catching the attention of everyone in the room. However, it was Mest who put the puzzle pieces together and finished his sentence.

"Pose as a soldier."

"Show her how manly you really are!" Elfman announced proudly as Freed looked annoyed having dressed Jellal to have his efforts all go to vain.

"That's not a bad idea," Jellal inquired, before seeing all of their relaxed faces. "Aren't any of you nervous? This is a sacred ceremony to meet your life partner. Aren't you the least bit concerned of who it'll be?"

"Not really," Mest replied, raising a shoulder for an easy shrug.

"If you ask me it's the girls who should be more concerned since there is more at risk for them than us," Gray emphasized, using his fingers to comb his hair back.

"Yeah. They need to join with us to get their wings and we're the ones who will instantly know who we belong with," Natsu tried to input, as if everyone in the room didn't already know that.

"Plus, we are the ones who have to do all the work, wooing them or whatever," Gajeel grumbled bitterly.

"Trust your sight," Alzack encouraged, patting the prince on the back. Jellal took a deep breath, before nodding, striding toward the exit to change into armor, deciding to go along with his friend's plan.

* * *

"Can we just not go?" Lucy asked, pouting to herself as she arranged the flowers properly.

"We can't just skip a sacred ceremony, our marks of wings have appeared on our backs," Levy tried to soothe with facts, but it only seemed to make the blond even more ticked off. "Plus, it's romantically pleasant."

"Trust the sight, you'll meet your ideal fairy in a matter of sun positions. Most girls dream of this moment their entire lives," Bisca informed, helping around with the decorations as well.

"He better be an utterly amazing and gorgeous man for me to accept him," Evergreen said with a huff, setting the food out.

"This is just sexist and dumb, I mean, we have to walk in all pretty and dressed up and whatever guy approaches us we just have to accept him as our life partner and then make pleasantries for the rest of the night as if everything is just fine and dandy," Lucy tried to hone in her point, sighing as she left the flowers alone, too exasperated to concentrate.

"It's tradition," Juvia reminded, taking over Lucy's work.

"I feel bad for Wendy, she's so young but she got her mark so early. What if the guy that claims her doesn't approve?" Mirajane asked with a sad sigh.

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll all turn out fine," Wendy tried to sound optimistic, but truthfully, she was also plagued with the thoughts ever since she found out that she had seen the mark too.

"It's not unheard of, but the results never turned out quite nicely in the end. We're all modern, civilized fairies, and have been raised in a new era though. He'll surely be more open minded about it," Mirajane went on, smiling sweetly over her explanation, before it turned more sinister. "And if he doesn't, the rest of us will have a little chat with him until he approves." Wendy laughed nervous, patting the girl's arm to calm her down.

"That's another thing! 'Claims', we aren't objects to be claimed!" Lucy announced, only to be silenced by Levy and Juvia.

"And why is it the one who's most concerned about getting her wings staying quiet, hm?" Evergreen asked, quirking a brow at the fairy who was currently balancing on a branch to get the decorations that had to be hung up on higher positions. She jumped off the branch when she was done, landing gracefully on her feet.

"I don't see any reason to complain since we must go along with the ceremony either way," Erza informed, joining the group.

"You're only being compliant because you want your wings and be the first female fairy to join the military ranks," Evergreen said with a wave of her hand, as if the entire notion was a waste of effort. "You probably don't even care who you get paired up with."

"I have a goal, what's so wrong with that?" Erza asked, not really seeking an answer, as she looked to the rest of her group of friends. "Do you guys have any idea what you'll do after your joining? You'll be allowed to take up more independent lifestyles then."

"I'll be in charge of the archives," Levy began.

"The water supply and river management," Juvia informed. Even if their wings wouldn't sprout until after they joined with their other half, their abilities were made apparent after a certain age.

"Dust keeping," Lucy said with a pout.

"I want to be the next queen!" Evergreen exclaimed, but then sighed sullenly. "But if not, then maintaining our elderly works."

Levy looked excited that they might be working close in their fields, but Evergreen shrugged her off.

"Clinical work," Wendy said cheerfully.

"Scavenging," Bisca said with a smirk, proud of her abilities with a weapon.

"I was offered an organizing position for the royal family," Mirajane said modestly, though seemed pleased as the group clapped happily for her.

"Enough about this, let's back to the real concern at hand," Lucy interjected, trying to get them back on topic.

"Why are you so against the choosing ceremony?" Juvia asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Because even though my dad chose my mother, she was never happy with him. If that's what will come out of my life after the choosing ceremony I rather not do it at all and stay single and wingless my entire life," Lucy informed, gritting her teeth from frustration.

"You can't just miss it." Levy was about to go on, until Lucy stopped her.

"Yeah, I get that. However, can I get a little support here? Can we at least promise not to be too easy and go along with it as if it's not a big deal? This is the rest of our lives we're talking about here, at least get the guy to see that they can't do as they please with us and that we are our own individual fairies and we can keep our own back straight, and won't take any of their crap?" Lucy asked the others, her eyes pleading with them. "I don't want to live the same life as my mom and I most definitely don't want any of you guys feeling it either. Please, if not for me, then for your own selves? Don't give in too easily?"

They seemed to take her point of view into consideration, and nodded, seeing as it was a legitimize argument. They smiled as Lucy sighed in relief, and hugged her, telling her how they'd have each others backs if the guys didn't treat them the way they deserved to be treated.

It was only a matter of time before they were to be chosen by their other halves.

* * *

 **Background Information:**

 **This is not an original story by me. I found this on archive of our own website called Like A Fairy Tail by Sadz0012. It only had one chapter and had been abandoned for over two years, so I decided to pick it up and start working on it because I loved the idea of where this story could head. I did message the author about the story, but never received a response, and again the author hasn't logged in for over two years, so it's safe to say that that person has abandoned it. I don't normally pick up discontinued stories, but I loved this one so much I couldn't help but want to give it a good ending.**

 **The first chapter is almost the exact same as the one she wrote, I tweaked a few details to make it more understandable for what I had planned. The author originally had planned to use all the couples in Fairy Tail, that's a lot though so I'm narrowing it down to the basics. NaLu. Jerza. GaLe. Mendy. Gruvia. This will mainly be NaLu because I want to reconnected with my favorite couple, second will me Mendy because I love Mendy, third Jerza because I like the set up for them in this, fourth Gruvia, and last GaLe because I don't really support the couple all that much. I just write about them because of popular demand.**

 **Summary: There is a ceremony for the young fairies of Magnolia where female fairies have to enter to find their partners and get their wings. Not everyone is always happy with who they end up with though and some fairies hate the idea of the ceremony itself. Incomes our favorite couples! Spoiler alert, none of them are happy with who they end up with! Can they learn to love that partner though? Review and see!**

 **Please remember to review for your favorite story and check out the other one, Fairy Tail Hotel. May your favorite one win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING AND VOTING! VOTING POLL IS NOW CLOSED! I stayed up until midnight looking for the last bit of reviews, and it seems that the winner is-**

 **FAIRY TAIL HOTEL**

 **Leading with a single review more, 25, with Fairy Lives 24 reviews. So, what does this mean now you may be asking? Now I am going to solely focus on writing Fairy Tail Hotel and hopefully finish it by next month, or maybe even in the beginning of August because I'm going on a trip to Japan in July, so I won't have my laptop to write. When I do end up finishing more than 75% of the story and only have to write the happy endings I may end up posting this story sooner rather than later.**

 **BUT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR FAIRY LIVES?!**

 **Absolutely nothing! Fairy Lives is still going to be written, it still is going to get updates, it still is going to be completed. Just after Fairy Tail Hotel. As soon as I finish writing Fairy Tail Hotel I will start on Fairy Lives and hopefully finish it quickly so I'll be able to post it up before Fairy Tail Hotel ends, so you fans won't have to wait extra months for only one story.**

 **Thanks for reading and staying my fans! Please review if you'd like to about your excitement, suggestions, or opinions! I DIDN'T GET A LOT OF VOTES ON WHO MIRAJANE SHOULD END UP WITH, SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED ALREADY THAT IS STILL OPEN. TELL ME WHO YOU WANT!**

 **To remind you guys of the options:**

 **Mirajane x by herself**

 **Mirajane x Laxus**

 **Mirajane x Freed**

 **and someone suggested**

 **Mirajane x Freed x Laxus**

 **YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DECIDE HER FATE!**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW ME AS AN AUTHOR! I MIGHT BE CHANGING THE NAME OF THESE STORIES! I MIGHT BE DELETING THEM AND RE-POSTING THEM UP! I MIGHT BE CHANGING THE SUMMARY! SO IF YOU AREN'T FOLLOWING ME YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO FIND THIS STORY AGAIN!**

 **BYE! SEE YOU SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ**

* * *

 **BlackLynx17: Okay first thing first I have a couple of things to talk to everyone about. I know it has been A SUPER LONG TIME, but here I am posting and updating the story that came in 2nd place in my voting poll that happened last year... so sorry for the long wait everybody. If no one remembers this story please go back and read the first chapter. I hope to start updating this regularly, I finished about half of it? I didn't plan this one being very long, not as long as Fairy Hotel, but we will see. Thanks for your patience and I hope I'm not that rusting in writing fanfics that aren't Mendy, hahaha.**

 **SECONDLY! I started a ko-fi account so if you could consider buying me a coffee and supporting that would mean the world to me! I'm in bit of a tough situation now, finally realized the degree I went to school for is not really what I want to do with my life, so I have to go back and spent 4 more years studying what I would like, and it's a bit stressful changing your entire plans and just... I shouldn't go into so much details. No one wants to read that, so let me just say thanks for reading. If you can, show me support at ko-fi/blacklynx17. I hope everyone will enjoy this new story. Yeah. Bye.**

* * *

Fairy Lives

Chapter 2

* * *

"How do you all move in this?" Jellal grunted as he marched along with all of his friends wearing bulky armor from head to toe.

"Easily, we just do." Natsu shrugged rubbing his nose.

"You're just not used to it yet Prince, give it a while and I'm sure you'll stop walking like you have something shoved up your ass." Gajeel laughed slapping his back.

Jellal nearly fell, catching himself at the last second and glaring at his friend who was continuing to laugh obnoxiously as he walked away.

"Must I remind you that I'm not a Prince, but just a soldier like the rest of you?" Jellal spat out.

The seven friends all stopped walking and turned to look at their Prince, seeing how straight up his back was, how proudly his shoulders were facing forward, how high he was holding his head, and how great his posture was. One by one they all walked over to fix him up, Natsu ruffling up his too combed straight hair, Gray ripping off the scarf he had tied around his neck and tossing it on the floor, Gajeel slapping his back to make his posture fall, Elfman fixing his stance making him hold onto his weapon instead of having his hands at his side. Azlack hummed staring at him, nodding his head at the new look while Mest stopped Freed from fixing up everything the others had just done.

"Now when you talk try not to sound all knowing and conceited and whatever you do don't start flying around everywhere; that's considered showing off to them." Azlack told him.

"I do not sound all knowing!" Jellal yelled at them.

Even Freed gave him a look saying that he was lying. Jellal sighed and nodded his head, taking their advice into consideration. He squeezed his sword and tried to keep this stance as they continued their walk over towards the banquet room. Already they could see other fairies like them gathering up in the hallways and making their way into the room, some in large groups just like them, others on their own just wanting to get everything over with.

"I just have one question, is there anyone here right now who is actually excited about finding their other half?" Jellal asked.

Everyone was quiet, no one saying much. Jellal nodded his head and sighed.

"This is supposed to be a joyous celebration, so what's the point of doing all of this if none of us are excited?"

"I think we're all just too nervous to feel anything else." Mest said scratching his neck.

"Well there are the doors gentlemen! I'll catch you all later!" Azlack said taking the lead.

"What? We aren't going to all stay together?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide.

"What girl is going to approach a group of men? They're already going to have a problem approaching one of us; we're all on our own at this part now." Gray answered patting his back before he walked inside the room.

One by one everyone abandoned him, even Jellal who was the most nervous of them went on without him. Natsu took a deep breath and straightened himself out before he walked in. The room was decorated with soft lights and flowers everywhere. He saw all the fairy girls walking around, some sticking in groups, others off on their own looking for their fated. Some were already surrounded by their significant other, paired off with other males.

Well... no time like the present. Natsu cleared his throat and started walking in, letting his eyes scan all around the room. So what was supposed to happen? When he saw the one he was fated to be with... how would he know? Would he just stop walking and see her? Would their eyes meet and just... what? Magic?

Natsu walked around the room once, scanning all around. He didn't feel anything special, anything just... wow. So maybe that wasn't it... maybe it wasn't supposed to be like magic. Maybe he was supposed to pick the one he thinks could be his one and just... that's it. Natsu blinked as his eyes scanned across the fairy women who were still available.

All of a sudden it happened.

There was a yellow fairy, taller than most, beautiful bright brown eyes, and blond hair braided around her head with flowers in the mix. She was standing next to a shorter fairy, but Natsu felt nothing looking at her. When he looked at his blond... everything just stopped and made sense.

Natsu didn't waste a second as he rushed over to get to her before anyone else did, almost hovering on the ground and shoving the man heading over to her aside. She looked up and met his eyes, them slowly narrowing as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I think you're supposed to be with me." Natsu blurted out to her.

He was expecting for the girl fairy to blush, to smile, to look away, look surprised, and maybe giggle, but no. She looked down at their joined hands then started glaring at him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?"

* * *

Alright... alright... alright... where did his clothes go? What fairy was going to be interested in him if he wasn't wearing pants?

As it turns out, a lot as Gray kept catching their eyes lingering on him. Some even came walking over and talked to him. A lot of nice ones, a lot of beautiful ones, a lot of really, really beautiful ones. And all he had to do was choose one of them? One out of all these lovely ladies? Wasn't that how it worked? Why was he nervous about this to begin with? This all seemed easy enough; there really was nothing to be getting overworked about. One of these girls was certainly his one, that certain ding was going to show itself in a second and then he'd know which one to pick. Trust in sight, Azlack had told him. He was trusting in his sight and boy was he liking what he was seeing now.

The three fairies surrounding him suddenly screamed out loud as they were all doused with water. Gray's eyes went wide as he watched them run away, wondering where all that water came from. A cold hand touched his bare arm and Gray jumped up with a gasp, the touch as cold as ice.

A woman was standing right beside him, dressed in dark blue colors that matched her hair, her hair curled up against her face covering most of it up. She looked a little dark, maybe a little depressed, but something was happening inside of his chest.

His heart started racing deep inside and he started feeling... weird.

No though.

NO.

NO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

This fairy could not be his fated one! How could she be?! They looked nothing alike, nothing compatible, nothing! She was freaking depressed looking while he- he...

The fairy looked up at him and gave a small smile, but as it turns out it was actually a scary looking grin.

"I'm not letting you get away my fated."

A shiver coursed through Gray's entire being and when he tried to pull away, the girl's grip just tightened. He was captured, he was trapped. He wasn't about to escape this girl; impossible or not it seemed like his fated had found him.

* * *

This was irritating. Everyone looked stupid, ugly, annoying, a pain in the ass. What he needed was someone quiet, someone who would leave him alone and let him do whatever he wanted while she could do what she wanted as long as it didn't involve him.

Stupid. Annoying. This was all a waste of time. A waste of-...

Hold on. Wait a minute. Who was that- there was this little short looking fairy, a pipsqueak even. She seemed like the type who would keep her mouth shut, a frail looking type who would more than likely be scared of him. Yeah, that was the perfect type. She was the perfect type, something inside of him was telling him that. A grand grin appeared on Gajeel's face as he started walking over, grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

Levy squeaked and flinched away, tears appearing in her eyes as she looked at the man holding onto her.

"You're mine pipsqueak," he chuckled grinning down at her.

"What?" Levy squeaked, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shrunk back.

* * *

What was he doing here right now?

Oh yeah, right, his mark of wings suddenly appeared a couple of days ago meaning that he had to attend this ceremony whether he liked it or not. This was all just a lot of work though... a lot of work and a lot of trouble.

Having someone would be nice, but at the same time he wasn't looking to have anyone right now. Taking care of someone else, providing for someone else, worrying and loving another... Mest didn't have time for that. Not time, but he just didn't want to go through the effort of it all.

Mest leaned against the corner of the room, ignoring the eyes of other fairies lingering on him. He looked around the room trying to spot his friends, seeing most of them talking with other girls. Natsu seemed to have the most trouble, having a yelling match with a yellow fairy standing next to him.

His eyes paused to seeing a child in the mixture of all the other fairies. Well, not really a child, she looked almost of age, but somehow she found herself in the mix with others. Mest saw the mark of wings on her chest though, so did that mean she just matured early?

That was uncalled for, but not unknown. She was probably his younger sister's age, maybe a few months or so older. Oh my, Mest could only imagine if that was his sister out here along with him. If she had matured early, she was still just a child at heart. Someone was bound to take advantage over her youngness, take advantage just because she was still naive.

Mest felt his feet moving before his mind could process it, walking straight over to her. He was a little late as someone else suddenly appeared and started talking to her, but he was no soldier and Mest easily loomed over him glaring from behind the small fairy girl.

'Leave' he mouthed, giving him the harshest glare he could mutter.

That man flew right away, Mest hearing the small fairy sigh out in relief. She turned around, planning on walking away, but bumped right into his chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Wendy whispered rubbing at her nose.

"No, it was my fault for standing behind you. What's your name kid?" Mest asked.

Wendy looked up at the new man and stared at her reflection from his armor. A soldier? Talking to her? He certainly wasn't bad looking, really handsome in fact, but why on earth was he talking to her when there were so many other girls out there?

"Wendy Marvell... sir," Wendy added at the last moment.

Mest started chuckling, "no sir, just Mest."

"Oh, sorry Mest."

"No problem. How old are you?"

"Um, I'm 16."

16\. That wasn't that bad, the mature age being 17-20. He was almost right before, his little sister was one year younger than her.

"And you matured early?"

"Yeah." Wendy nodded.

"Are you nervous about being mated with someone else?"

"Ah, you can tell?" She asked, fidgeting with her skirt.

"If you don't mind having me, I'll be your fated if you like."

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"I'm not trying to take advantage over you or anything like that, I just have a little sister near your age and I know I would be worried and scared if an asshole tried forcing himself on her. We won't really be mated, I'll help you get your wings and then continue to protect you or allow you to leave and do whatever you want. Feel free to ignore my offer though if you truly think your fated is here right now," Mest offered.

Wendy started blushing, wanting to tell the man she didn't think that was necessary because she already found her fated. She was staring at him right now.

"Yes," she whispered nodding her head.

Mest smiled lightly and patted her head, something he would do to his sister all the time.

"It's a pleasure to be your fated then Wendy."

* * *

Jellal tried to keep his shoulders down, but also straight so he wouldn't be slouching so much. He was trying to seem like everyone else and not like he was raised as a prince for the last 18 years of his life... although he was. There was no way he could pass on this experience, no way. He wanted to be able to pick his own fated, not be presented one who has been trained to be princess of his kingdom.

Jellal wanted to meet someone by himself, fall in love on his own, meet that person and just-... wow. His eyes landed on a beautiful busty looking female standing all on her own in the middle of the room. Her hair was scarlet, such a bright red scarlet that it reminded him of the sun setting. His feet started walking towards her even though he didn't tell them to and all of a sudden he was standing in front of her.

Jellal gulped, his hand holding onto his sword tightly as the female fairy looked him up and down.

"Um- h-he-" don't tell him he didn't remember how to say hello? "Hi!" Jellal yelled out at the end.

The fairy in front of him wasn't impressed, but dropped her hands down from her chest as she stared at the man.

"Hello."

Jellal nodded his head and opened his mouth back up to speak again, but the fairy had cut him off.

"If you're looking for a housewife fairy then you should keep moving along; I'm not looking for a man who's demanding and lazy either. I have a goal that I want to accomplish and nothing is going to stand in my way, no fairy nor mate. If you can accept being the number 2 in my life then I can see us together, but if not then just keep on moving. I don't have time to waste like this." She explained staring at him right in the eyes.

Jellal gulped, his eyes going wide. He's never been talked to like that before, of course he wouldn't have been if she would have known he was a prince, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be treated like everyone else, and if this is how fairies talked to other people then Jellal was happy with it.

"Um- what is your goal, if you don't mind me asking."

"Laugh and I'll punch you right in the face."

Jellal gulped and nodded his head.

"I want to be the first female fairy to join the military ranks." Erza told him.

Jellal furrowed his eyebrows, "but isn't there rules about it only being men in the army?"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to change that rule, aren't I?" Erza challenged him.

He didn't know why, but he really liked her. She had a goal in life, a purpose, she didn't treat him any different than everyone else he was sure of that, and she had something very passionate she was about and wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. She was perfect queen material... Jellal smiled lightly and nodded his head.

"I'll accept these conditions, so would you accept me as your fated?" He asked, his prince teachings coming back as he bowed down low to the fairy woman and kissed her hand.

Erza raised her eyebrows at the strange custom and thought it over. He was the first fairy who hadn't laughed at her dream and it's not like he was bad to look at... her eyes scanned over the rest of the fairies still fluttering around, but she found her eyes going back to him as he awaited her answer.

"Sure. What's your name?"

Jellal was about to open his mouth and tell her his given name, but that would be a bad idea since everyone knew what the crowned Prince was named, just not what he looked like.

"Mystogun."

"Mystogun, I'm Erza Scarlet. Pleased to be your fated." Erza smiled slightly at him.

Jellal felt his cheeks blushing as he stared at the fairy, he couldn't help but reached out for her hair and twirl it around in his fingers.

"Scarlet," he mumbled.

Just like her hair.


End file.
